Naruto: World in Chaos
by LaColeradeAzrael
Summary: Las naciones ninjas estan peligro, algo poderoso y vil se acerca a traves del oceano...
1. Prólogo

Naruto: World In Chaos

Azeroth, un gran planeta que abarca varios continentes, ahora corre peligro. El peligroso demonio Archimonde y la legión del fuego han venido a este mundo a convertirlo en cenizas. Mientras que el profeta Medivh reúne a todos los jefes de todas las razas que puedan hacerle frente a La legión de Fuego pero algo sale mal… Los humanos le ignoran, los orcos han desaparecido en su viaje a Kalimdor. Solamente los elfos nocturnos y unos pocos de los altos elfos han logrado llegar a completar sus instrucciones, tendría que confiar en las fuerzas de Cenarius, Furion, Tyrande y el príncipe Kael, verdaderamente temía que no llegara a ser suficiente. Pero el destino no llegaría a ser tan incierto, a miles de kilómetros de las tierras de Kalimdor se encontraban las naciones ninjas, humanos que cruzaron por una gran extensión de tierra que ahora está en el fondo del mar llenos de corales y vida submarina. Esas naciones eran la nueva esperanza para Azeroth pero otra gran amenaza pisaría el mundo para asegurar la victoria de la legión…

Advertencias: Este fic tiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas de violencia explicitas. Posible lemon.


	2. Capítulo 1

Naruto: World in Chaos

La historia de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la historia de Warcraft ni sus personajes.

Línea temporal: La historia está ubicada poco después de la muerte de Sarutobi y de la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke en el "Valle del fin". En cuanto a la línea temporal del Warcraft se encuentra ubicado en Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos donde Thrall y sus hombres dejan la tierra de los humanos para dirigirse a Kalimdor.

Un cuervo negro surcaba los cielos grises de Konoha, una gran tormenta cubría totalmente el país del fuego y los alrededores. El cuervo se posa sobre una ventana y observa hacia adentro donde se encuentra la Godaime Hokage, el ave comienza a cambiar de forma convirtiéndose en un hombre con una túnica marrón que lo cubría y un cetro en su mano.

- Saludos – Dijo el hombre.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué intenciones tienes sobre Konoha? Jamás te he visto por aquí… - Pregunta la Hokage.

- Vengo a advertiros, algo siniestro ocurre al otro lado del mar y no tardara en llegar aquí, junta tus fuerzas y refuerza la aldea – Dijo el hombre misterioso en un tono de voz apagado.

-¿Acaso es en el País de las Olas? ¿O es en el País del Agua?- Pregunta la Godaime.

- Es aun más allá… Lugares como Reinos del Este o Kalimdor… - Contestó el extraño hombre.

- No conozco esos lugares, jamás había escuchado de ellos ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad?, seguro que eres un lunático-

-No señora, escúcheme, un gran mal hay al otro lado ¡Los demonios están volviendo! – Grita el Profeta.

- ¡AMBUS! – Grito la ninja de voluptuosos pechos

Instantáneamente en una nube de humo aparecen dos AMBUS, una ninja con pelo rojizo hasta la cintura y dotada de un gran cuerpo y un hombre de pelo azul de unos dos metros de alto.

-Saquen a este lunático de aquí- Ordeno la Kage de la Hoja.

- Si, Hokage-Sama – Dijeron los AMBUS agarrando al profeta.

-No es necesario – Dijo El Profeta librándose de los brazos de los AMBUS – Has condenado a tu pueblo mujer, buscaré a alguien a quien me escuche.

Y dicho eso, el profeta se transforma en un cuervo y sale por la ventana alejándose del edificio.

Mientras tanto, en medio del océano…

Jefe Thrall, no hemos visto tierra desde hace días, la tormenta ha acabado con varios de nuestros barcos – Informó uno de los Grunts – Tal vez hayamos perdido el rumbo y estemos vagando por el…

Lo sé soldado, tal vez no haya sido buena idea confiar pero los espíritus dicen que no debo darme por vencido – Dijo el joven jefe orco.

No me gusta para nada esa tormenta Jefe, los espíritus están… Inquietos – Murmura uno de los Chamanes.

Yo tampoco presiento nada bueno pero aun así seguiremos… Siento que estamos a punto de encontrar Kalimdor – Mencionó Thrall optimista.

Al pasar unas horas el mar comienza a ponerse turbio, feroces ventiscas se levantan, grandes nubes lloran dejando que esas puras gotas se fundan en el mar y numerosas trombas marinas se ven a los horizontes…

Nunca había visto algo igual – Menciona un troll curandero.

¡Resistan! ¡Esta tormenta no nos vencerá! – Grita Grom Hellscream, capitán de la otra embarcación.

Algunos peones y soldados caen por las bordas, pero no todos llegan a ser rescatados…

- Jefe… ¡mirad eso! – Dice uno de los Grunts de Hellscream.

Una ola de tamaño abismal está a punto de estrellarse con el barco.

-¡No pienso morir así! – Grita Grom mientras la ola envuelve al barco.

Mientras tanto en Konoha…

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital aun curándose de las heridas causadas en el combate contra Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar de esa forma? Deje que el Kyubi me dominara y Sasuke… - Murmura Naruto, luego rompe a llorar demostrando una profunda tristeza - ¿Por qué no me pude controlar? ¿Por qué he asesinado a Sasuke?

Los recuerdos de Naruto vuelven a su mente y recuerda el haber llegado a liberar ocho colas del Kyubi y matar a Sasuke con la bomba Bijū. Naruto no recuerda nada más que eso, el informe que se hizo al respecto sugiere que la bomba Bijū vaporizo a Sasuke instantáneamente.

- Ahora todos me miran con odio, los aldeanos, los shinobi e incluso mis compañeros y amigos… Sakura me mira con un despreció infinito – Murmura sin dejar de llorar.

Un cuervo se posa sobre encima de la ventana y observa fijamente a Naruto, comienza a transformarse y deja ver como forma final al Profeta.

- Saludos, joven humano- Menciona El profeta con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Naruto con ojos llorosos.

- Eso no es importante, se quieres referirte a mí, hazlo como "Profeta" – Menciona aquel extraño hombre.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunta Naruto extrañado.

- Estas tierras están en peligro, algo extremadamente peligroso viene hacia aquí… por mar- Dijo el Profeta.

- ¿Qué es lo que viene? – Pregunta Naruto asombrado.

-La legión de fuego, seres demoniacos que vienen a gobernar la tierra- Menciona el Profeta.

-¿Pero por qué me lo dices a mi? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – Pregunta Naruto.

-No puedes hacer nada por estas tierras, ya está todo perdido… Pero puedes hacerles frente si reúnes a gente de tu confianza y te diriges hacia el suroeste, en los límites del país del fuego se encuentra el país del Río- Dijo el Profeta.

- Pero todos me odian… ¡Yo asesiné a mi amigo! – Dijo Naruto lloroso.

-No importa, debes intentarlo y si nadie acepta… Ve solo – Dijo el profeta – Presiento que estas en peligro aquí, en la aldea de la hoja pero no es la legión… Se cuidadoso y elije cautelosamente a la gente de tu confianza… Nos volveremos a ver Naruto.

El profeta se transforma en un cuervo y sale volando por la ventana.


End file.
